


How Atsumu's Dreams Were Shattered

by silverluna0524



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Future AtsuKage??, Kageyama Tobio & Kita Shinsuke Are Related, M/M, Miya Osamu wants to trade away his brother, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Pining Miya Atsumu, Protective Kita Shinsuke, Random & Short, Suna Rintarou records everything, Unsupportive Miya Osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverluna0524/pseuds/silverluna0524
Summary: Atsumu is definitely not getting a date with Tobio anytime soon because…“Nii-chan?!?!” he screamed, gawking at the two round-headed boys in front of him.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Kita Shinsuke, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	How Atsumu's Dreams Were Shattered

After shaking Tobio-kun’s hand with a practiced lazy expression, basically declaring war against the freak duo, walking away in what was supposed to be a badass manner only to be interrupted by his stupid-ass brother, Miya Atsumu didn’t think anything could shock him even more than their fresh and bitter defeat against Karasuno.

That was until now. When he saw Tobio go under the net, towards their side of the court, his mind went into full panic mode. “Fuck,” he cursed under his breath. _Did he finally notice my flirtatious attempts? Oh, boy, I’m not ready. Couldn’t ya have stayed oblivious for a few more minutes, Tobio-kun?!_ “Samu, does my hair look good?” The hard slap he received on the back of his head was enough to break him out of his anxious train of thought. Enough to make him realize that ‘ _No, Atsumu, he’s not here for you. He’s still dense as ever. Probably never gonna return your affections… ever. Definitely not getting a date with him soon too because…’_

Tobio had a small fraction of a smile on his face when he faced the Inarizaki captain with what Atsumu can only describe as ‘sparkling eyes’. “Nii-chan, thank you for the game.”

“Nii-chan?!?!” Atsumu practically screamed out. His shock was mirrored by his other teammates, all of them gawking at the two round-headed boys. Sure, they can see the resemblance but _what??_

Kita sent them an icy glare, enough for the others to turn away and mind their own business. His gaze then focused on Atsumu who was still gawking as he sighed.

“We’re cousins. Now stop looking so _dumb_ founded, Atsumu.”

“B-b-but-”

“But nothing,” he narrowed his eyes on the setter. “Come on, Tobio, we can talk outside.” He wrapped his arms around the first-year, leading him away from everyone.

If you want to know what happened next, you can ask Suna for the video of Atsumu clinging to an annoyed Osamu, crying and babbling about being single for life. Here’s a short clip…

“UUUWWAAHHHHH!!”

“Shut up you turd! Get the fuck off me!!”

“I’M GONNA DIE A VIRGIN!!!”

“The fuck?!?!”

“UUUWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of Kags and Kita being related. I wanted to write a full oneshot about this buuuttt my brain farted and gave me crack instead. I’m not a funny person so I don’t know if this is even funny or not. But I really wanna promote more “Kita and Kags are related” content. They’re sooo cute.
> 
> And AtsuKage needs more love hehe.


End file.
